mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Junko Minagawa
|birthplace = Tsuchiura, Ibaraki, Japan|nationality = Japanese|occupation = seiyū|active = 2001-present|status = Active|Agent = Haikyo}} is a seiyū affiliated with Haikyo. She is well-known for voicing young boys, although she has done "feminine" lady roles, as well as flirtatious women. She has also sang some of the openings and endings of the anime Prince of Tennis as well as vocal tracks and singles for this series. Notable voice roles Anime * .hack//Legend of the Twilight (Shugo Kunisaki) * ARIA The Animation (Akira E. Ferrari) * Basquash! (Slash Keenz) * Black Cat (manga) (Leon Elliott and Silphy) * Blassreiter (Malek Yildrim Werner) * Bokurano (Jun Ushiro) * Buso Renkin (Madoka Maruyama) * Canaan (anime) (Natsume) * Chrono Crusade (Joshua Christopher) * Cobra the Animation (Queen) * Code Geass (Cornelia Li Britannia) * D.Grayman (Archie) * Duel Masters (Hakuoh) * Fantastic Children (Tohma) * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (Eclipse/Shade) * Godannar (Shinobu Saruwatari) * He Is My Master (Yoshitaka Nakabayashi) * Honey and Clover (Kaoru Morita (as a child)) * Ichigo Mashimaro (Sasatsuka) * Jinki:EXTEND (Mel J. Vanette) * Kämpfer (Hitomi Minakawa) * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (Shiratori) * Loveless (manga) (Ritsuka Aoyagi) * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (Mikeru) * Negima!: Magister Negi Magi (Ayaka Yukihiro) * Negima!? (Ayaka Yukihiro) * Pandora Hearts (Oz Bezarius) * Rockman.EXE Axess (Allegro) * Saru Get You -On Air- (Hiroki) * Shakugan no Shana (Khamsin Nbh`w) * Shounen Onmyouji (Genbu) * The Prince of Tennis (Ryoma Echizen) * The World of Narue (Kanaka Nanase) * Trinity Blood (Ion Fortuna) * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (Ryuuou) * Tytania (Miranda Casimir) * Vampire Knight (Ruka Souen) * Valkyria Chronicles (Rosie) * Viper's Creed (Norma) * Uninhabited Planet Survive! (Shingo) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Misty) * Zettai Karen Children (Tim Toy) Video games * Dead or Alive 4 (Eliot) * Dragon Shadow Spell (Jehuty) * Eternal Sonata (Count Waltz) * Fatal Frame III: The Tormented (2005) (Rei Kurosawa, Reika Kuze) * Grandia Online (Ralga Female) * Hiiro no Kakera (Kiyono Takara, Masataka Ashiya) * Nana (manga) (Nana Osaki) * Remember11 (Yuni Kusuda) * Sakura Wars V (Sagiitta Weinberg) * Suikoden V (Roy, Zerase, and option B of Prince voice) * Tales of Hearts (Incarose) Drama CD * Fullmetal Alchemist Vol. 1 (Edward Elric) * Beauty Pop Vol. 1 (Kiri Koshiba) * Pandora Hearts (Oz Bezarius) * Hayate X Blade (Mikado Akira) * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor (Harusawa Yoshino) * Charming Junkie (Umi Kajiwara) Dubbing * Kill Bill (Beatrix Kiddo) * My Super Ex-Girlfriend (Jenny Johnson/G-Girl) * Predators (2010 film) (Isabelle) Miscellaneous *She has voiced team-mates alongside Kenjirou Tsuda on at least two occasions. **In The Prince of Tennis, with Minagawa as Ryoma and Tsuda as Sadaharu **In the PS2 game Nana, with Minagawa as Nana Osaki and Tsuda as Yasushi Takagi *She has worked alongside Suwabe Junichi on at least three occasions. **In The Prince of Tennis, with Minagawa as Echizen Ryoma and Suwabe as Atobe Keigo **In Trinity Blood, with Minagawa as Ion Fortuna and Suwabe as Cain Nightroad **In Vampire Knight, with Minagawa as Ruka Soen and Suwabe as Akatsuki Kain **In Pandora Hearts, with Minagawa as Oz Bezarius and Suwabe as Liam *She has voiced at least two characters who's voiced by Romi Park in alternate versions. **Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist (Junko voices Edward in the first drama CD, while Romi voices him in the anime.) **Nana Osaki from Nana (Junko voices Nana in the PS2 game, while Romi voices her in the anime.) * She tends to play characters who are loggerheads with a character played by Akemi Kanda. ** In Negima, with Minagawa as Yukihiro Ayaka and Akemi as Kagurazaka Asuna. External links *Official Junko Minagawa Website *Junko Minagawa at Anime News Network *Junko Minagawa at the Seiyuu database Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:People from Ibaraki Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors ar:جونكو ميناغاوا es:Junko Minagawa fr:Junko Minagawa ko:미나가와 준코 ja:皆川純子 pl:Junko Minagawa zh:皆川純子 Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society